


Alison's Choice

by BottlesAndBarricades



Category: BBC Ghosts
Genre: F/M, Mike and Alison's ghost kidz, Movie Night, Slice of Life, life with ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottlesAndBarricades/pseuds/BottlesAndBarricades
Summary: It's Movie Night at Button House. This was a wonderful prompt sent to me by @waenerd on Tumblr





	Alison's Choice

It's always hard trying to please everyone when it comes to picking a film for movie night. It's even harder when the group watching the film are two very much alive people and nine very dead people from a range of historical eras with massively varied interests. Alison was already getting a headache from the squabbling, which had commenced when she had foolishly asked the question. 

"what shall we watch?" 

Kitty and Thomas wanted to watch The Notebook again. An idea that was soon shot down by the Captain, who protested it was unfair to watch that again as they had watched it last movie night and that they should instead watch The Bridge on the river kwai as he'd suggested that three weeks running and they still hadn't watched it. This elicited a collective groan from the group, which quickly sent Captain into a huff. 

"I think we should watch a Bond film, maybe Goldfinger, I could do with seeing a bit of Pussy Galore" grinned Julian, wiggling his eyebrows suggestive to which Thomas rolled his eyes and Lady Button tsked disapprovingly. 

"How about a bit of family-friendly fun, eh guys? Back to the Future? Or maybe The Goonies?" Suggested Pat, looking hopefully for support amongst the other ghosts of Button house. 

"How cans yous goes back to the futures? Surely be devils at works for that?" asked a rather confused looking Mary.

"Well it's about time travel and -" started Pat.

"Ugh Boring" yawned Julian "This isn't summer camp, I think we can watch something a little less PG"

"Have they still not managed to pick anything?" groaned Mike from his comfy place on the sofa to which Alison gave him an exasperated look that told him everything he needed to know. "What about Jurassic Park? Everyone likes Dinosaurs" Called Mike as he continued to scroll through the best that Netflix had to offer.

"You know we can't watch Jurassic Park, Mike" sighed Alison "Robin saw the advert for the new one on a YouTube advert a few weeks back and has been petrified of them ever since"

"Screechy monsters scary. I don't like them" mumbled Robin quietly to himself. Eventually, after a few more suggestions from the group, each of which got shouted down quicker than the last, Alison ran out of patience. 

"Right, that's it. I'm picking and you're all gonna shut up and like it" she said, plonking herself down on the sofa next Mike and taking the remote from his hand. After a few seconds of protests and moaning, the ghostly gang made themselves comfortable and prepare to watch Alison's pick. 

As she scrolled, she weighed up her options and decided to go with one of her favourite movies, The Sixth Sense. As the opening credits began to roll, she suddenly felt an odd sense of irony as she contemplated her situation. Here she was watching a film about someone being able to see and talk dead people, with dead people, who she can see and talk to. God her life was so weird now.

As time passed and the story progressed, it was revealed in a classic M. Night Shyamalan twist that Bruce Willis's character, had in fact been dead all along and that is why he hadn't been able to communicate with his wife. There had been mixed reactions from the group as a whole throughout the film, but one thing that was most noticeable to Alison was the lack of noise during this certain scene. A sort of silence that suggested certain elements of the story had hit a nerve. She was starting to regret her choice of the film now as she felt like she had selected something which had in fact been slightly inappropriate, something insensitive, which had hurt their feelings. 

She gazed around the room to try and gauge how they were feeling as on-screen Malcolm told his wife as she slept that she was never second to anything and that he loved her, completing his unfinished business and allowing his spirit to depart in a flash of light. They were all transfixed and all a little teary. Finally, the screen faded from white to black and the end credits began to roll.

"That was-that was beautiful" said Pat, breaking the silence, as he dabbed away the tears from his eyes.

"Yes, a truly capital piece of filmmaking" Agreed the Captain, as he cleared his throat and regaining his composure. Kitty was by now full on sobbing into her handkerchief as Lady Button reluctantly patted her on the shoulder. 

"So it didn't upset you guys too much?" questioned Alison, tentatively.

"No, not at all." replied Lady Button "it was actually quite pleasant to see a bit of a good honest ghost representation for once" This comment was met was a chorus of agreement from the others, much to Alison's surprise.

"I can't believe none of us clocked the fact he was dead" interjected Julian. "Gonna be honest I didn't see that coming, did you?"

"I couldn't see any of the second half cause my arms got tired of holding my head" Grumbled Humphery from down near the bottom corner of the sofa.

"It was truly inspiring stuff, Alison. A masterpiece. A true testament to how one feels when you're left to linger in this state. In the limbo between life and death, unsure of how to move on into that place after life, beyond the plane of material existence. Our unfinished business chaining us to this realm like-" began Thomas.

"Can we's watch it again?" blurted Mary, thankfully cutting off Thomas before he could turn his speech into a full-blown soliloquy due to the fact everyone had stopped listening.

"Sixth Senses again now please" added Robin, who had got so excited he made the lamp next to him flicker a little.

"Did they like it?" questioned Mike vaguely gesturing to the room around him. Alison smiled.

"Surprisingly, they loved it and want to watch it again now" she laughed. 

"Well, they can watch it again if they want, but we living people need to get some sleep. Otherwise, this house will never get renovated" Mike replied getting off the sofa and taking a stretch. Taking the remote, lowering the volume and a pressing replay. As they headed off to get some much-needed sleep, Mike briefly turned round to the now seemingly empty living room and called out.

"Night everyone. Oh and Julian, switch it off when you're done please"


End file.
